Just Another Day
by Coco Cobarra
Summary: Another day, another woman left satisfied by the Essence of Excellence.


_**Author****'****s****Note:** I claim no ownership over the Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez characters. One one-shot smut fic, coming right up._

The light seeping through the peach coloured curtains had reached contact with Alberto Del Rio. He struggled with his half-asleep state, squinting and not allowing a lot of light into his eyes. He looked down and realized that he had just slept in his bed without removing his expensive suit. His shirt was unbuttoned, his belt was unbuckled, his black dress socks were on his feet, his periwinkle shirt and black trousers were wrinkled from his movement in his bed and the natural black curls of the hair on his head were unleashed. He got out of bed, trying to remember what transpired the night before. It was only until an object of lacy material was felt underneath the sole of his foot. He stopped at his tracks and picked up the hot pink brassiere from the floor, sprawled just next to his white scarf. He brought it to eye level and smirked. Just another morning after for the Mexican Aristocrat.

He emerged from the room and without a single word uttered, Ricardo Rodriguez came rushing to his presence with a porcelain cup and a thermos filled with coffee.

"_Buenos__días,__señor_," Ricardo greeted while pouring the fine coffee into the cup for his master.

"_Gracias,__Ricardo_," Alberto replied as he took the white cup near his mouth.

He watched as Lupe, the plump Head Maid of the estate, scurried past the two into the master bedroom with a clean set of neatly ironed bed sheets. Alberto and Ricardo walked side-by-side between the cream-coloured walls of the mansion.

"Did you escort the fine woman in my bedroom out of the house this morning?" asked Alberto.

"_Sí,__señor_," he replied. "With a complimentary pearl necklace for her troubles."

"And my children," added Alberto, "have they been fine tuned by Pedro?"

"All 37 of them,_ señor_."

"I shall see to that."

Alberto turned over his cup of coffee to Ricardo and headed for the garage where he kept all his luxury cars. Before he could open the door, his personal ring announcer stood behind him and asked, "Would you like me to do anything else for you, _señor_?"

"Remind Don Rafael that I will be meeting with him later in the afternoon regarding the shares for my land. It is going to take more than a fancy _fiesta_ in my honour to convince me to sell parts of my_hacienda_."

Ricardo nodded his head and bowed out of the conversation. He hurried off to another direction to relay the message. Meanwhile, Alberto opened the door to his garage and entered a gallery that would make automobile buffs water their mouths out of envy and admiration. He closed the door behind him and climbed down the steps to get closer to his metallic children. The cars have given him great joy during a time when his wife would drown herself in alcohol and accuse him of infidelity. He didn't want to have to deal with that baggage so early in his life.

He got a closer look at his vintage Rolls Royce and caressed the roof of the car with one hand. The mood changed when he heard a clunking noise coming from behind. He looked for the source of the sound and there he found a dropped metal bucket next to a petite-looking Mexican woman, not older than 21, with her messy black hair tied up in a bun. She was dressed like one of his maids but he had never seen this girl before. However, her facial features had a sense of familiarity to them.

"What is your name, _niña_?" he asked, attempting to reach the tone between stern and inviting.

"Angelita, _señor_," she replied rather timidly, looking down on the floor.

"And what are you doing here?"

"_Mi__mama_ told me to help her clean your cars, _señor_," she answered without looking up to make eye contact.

"Lupe?" he asked.

She nodded her head at the sound of her mother's name.

"And how did you get in here in the first place?"

"_Mi__papa_ led me to this room while he fixed your cars."

"Pedro."

"_Sí,__señor_."

Alberto nodded his head and examined his hand. Not a speck of dust was left on his palm. He admired Angelita's handiwork.

"_Señor_," she spoke, this time looking away from the floor, "Please do not take your anger out on _mis__padres_. I was only trying to help _mi__familia_."

The Mexican Aristocrat chuckled, examining the hood of another car as he walked towards her.

"There's no need for that, _niña_, you've done a fine job with my children. And when my employees do a fine job, I like to graciously reward them."

He was now a few inches away from the girl. She was a small girl. As far as height went, she didn't go above his shoulders.

"However," he continued. "You are not my employee."

His fingers started playing with her soft hair and fiddled with the pins that struggled to put her hair up. He took the pins off and freed her long, black hair. He placed his fingers underneath her chin and gently pressed her jaw.

"But I would still like to reward you in a way I know how," he said with a smirk.

Angelita was scared but showed no signs of refusing his advances. She had to remind herself to go to Padre Florentino after this. She bit her lip as Alberto pressed his own lips against parts of her neck. Her luscious lips were tempting to touch but he did not wish to feel that intimate with someone of a lower class. She would move her head around to kiss his lips but he was always one step ahead of her. He landed soft kisses all over her neck, her face, the back of her ears. While this was done, he was quickly loosening the buttons of her hand-me-down uniform. She was wearing nothing but off-white cotton panties underneath the dress.

He moved his hands from her shoulders down to her hips. He bent his knees to send kisses around her breasts. He has seen bigger but he appreciated the fact that a knife has yet to touch her chest. She was not plump like her mother but at some parts of her body, she was certainly blessed with her genetics. As soon as he let her uniform drop down to the floor, the blood started rushing down to his member. He could feel his pants tighten at the sight of her body. He would place his mouth over his brown nipples and she would let out a small moan. He softly licked the areas around her nipples as her body started getting tense. He placed his hands around her hips and lifted her up. His head was cupped beneath her breasts as he transferred her to the hood of his bright yellow Lamborghini. He continued sucking at her nipples, his sizeable cock hardening at this moment.

His hands were wandering around her body. They reached for her panties and started to remove them from their place. Angelita was alarmed by this action. Her hands jerked and attempted to resist this motion.

"You've never been with a man, _niña_?" Alberto asked, looking underneath Angelita's panties and viewing the horizon. Her crevice was shrouded in a black, fuzzy mystery.

"Not this way, _señor_," she replied. "Not this way."

The fabric started to run against her thighs as he vigorously removed them from her nether region. He threw the pair aside and started kissing her navel and sliding his lips down to her labia. Her clitoris was throbbing from stimulation. He spread her thighs and stretched out her vagina and felt like an explorer clearing a jungle with a machete. He sunk his tongue into her hole and the tip of his nose tickled her clitoral area. The movement of his tongue started slow but it eventually picked up the pace and inserted itself into her cave with much speed and vigour. She was biting her lips for fear of letting out a high-pitched scream. She grabbed at the hood with tense hips as he sunk almost every inch of his tongue into her until it wasn't visible. He kept it inside for some time, the tongue wriggling around inside her walls. Her pussy was getting so moist; Alberto felt he could slip anything inside of her.

With that said he unbuttoned his pants and let them hit the floor. He released his tongue from her crevice and licked his lips with great satisfaction. He placed a hand over his bulge and could feel his cock throbbing, waiting to be set free. He reached down for his shaft and revealed it to Angelita. Much like his pants, he slipped his underwear down to his feet. Before penetrating her, he spread her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. He started massaging his member with one hand and fondled her labia with another. He rubbed the tip against her walls and slowly inserted his hardened penis into her opening, which was getting tense as a response.

"_Ay__dios__mio,__ave__Maria_," she exclaimed.

Once he was inside, he pinned Angelita's shoulders on the hood of his Lambo and repeatedly inserted his shaft into her body. He was slow paced but for every thrust he made, she would let out a satisfactory moan. There was nothing for her to grasp. The movement of her hands were limited. As he sped up his thrusting motion, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. She had never felt this kind of pleasure in her life. Her whole life, her parents had never let a man treat her this way. Her father was always protective of her and would always shoo away any boy that would go near her. She didn't want to think of how they would react if they found out their master had his way with their daughter and made her lose her virginity. She dreaded at the thought of how many "Hail Mary" prayers Padre Florentino would make her do as penance. But all these anxieties in her head were overpowered by the excitement she felt on the hood of Alberto Del Rio's Lamborghini.

He started slowing down. Her legs dropped from his waist to the floor. As he released his shaft from her sheath, he viewed her naked body sprawled out on the hood of his car. He turned her over and slid his hand across her back and down to grab a handful of her ass to which she responded with a squeal.

"Hold on tight, _niña_," he whispered to her as he placed her hands on the edges of the car.

He inserted his penis into the same hole as before. It was much more pleasurable this time around. He bent over, his chest touching her back, and repeatedly pushed himself into her. Her moans were a bit louder than before. He was reaching places inside her that she didn't know existed. His wife was never this receptive to him and he was quite fond of Angelita for this. However, he reminded himself that this was never going to be anything more than it is now. He certainly had the "plenty of fish in the sea" mentality. For as long as he was rich, powerful and handsome, he did not have to worry about possessing a lonely dick.

"Please, señor," she spoke.

The excitement was getting too much for her. As she wished, his hips slowed down. He kissed the back of her neck as he let out his final thrusts. He struck one last deep blow with a grunt before removing his dick from the walls of her pussy. They were panting and out of breath. She turned her over on her back again and removed the hair covering her face to get a good look at her. She was a beautiful creature indeed but she was just as plain as any Mexican girl he has come across with. He gingerly caressed her breasts, her waist, her hips and her navel. He unloaded on her body and treated her like his canvas. He didn't have the best aim. The viscous substance was squirted out on her thighs, on her breasts and even landed on the hood of the car. She scooped the jizz off her breasts with her fingers and licked it off clean.

Before he cleaned himself up, she slowly slid down to the floor and met with his dick. He grabbed a handful of her hair and guided her to his member. She placed her mouth over the tip and slowly inserted every modest inch of it into her cavity. She sucked her cheeks in to minimize the area it was penetrating. She wrapped her tongue around its length and its tip. She pulled herself away from it and wiped her lips clean. He pulled her hair down so she could turn up and look at him in the eye for the first time. She looked a bit lost in the moment.

"Let's keep this a little secret from Pedro and Lupe, shall we?" he said, smirking and stroking her hair.

She nodded in agreement. He ruffled her hair before picking up his briefs and pants and putting them back on. He looked back at the mess he made while Angelita reached for a rag to clean up her body. He chuckled and pointed at the traces of cum he left on the hood of his Lamborghini.

"You missed a spot, niña."

She turned around and blushed as Alberto Del Rio left the scene, leaving another woman satisfied by his "Essence of Excellence".


End file.
